The Judge of Neo-Tokyo
by Nedy Neon
Summary: Neo-Tokyo has new problems now that the Nazi rule the streets and nobody is safe from them but it would seem Neo-Tokyo’s day of Judgment his coming


THE JUDGE OF NEO-TOKYO   
  
"Welcome to my hell. Neo Tokyo what a shit hole. Like it wasn't bad enough having to fight to live with all them dam biker gangs but now since the Nazi have moved in everything has...well lets just say I wish the bikers were still in charge."  
  
There is a man dressed in long red pants a dirty white tank top and a black leather jacket with a big cross on the back. His outfit covered in chains, chains around his waste around his shoulders and a crucifix hanging from his neck. His long black hair blows in the wind as his eyes are covered by dark black sunglasses they call him Christ.   
  
"Tonight something big is going down and I got to be there" He turns and walks away  
  
Meanwhile at a Bar downtown called the "Drunk Dick." A gang of bikers known as the "Flying Dragons" were meeting to get ready for the big fight that night.  
  
"There is no way in hell we can win!" Yells a small skinny guy dressed in jeans and black. He's missing some teeth and has thin black hair.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Rat! I got a ace up my sleeve" Says a slick cool guy dressed in the same as Rat.  
  
In fact all the "Flying Dragons" dressed in the same jeans and black jackets with a big Dragon on the back. The leader of the group is "Drag" and his right hand man "Rat" Drag has a shaved hand and is missing one eye.   
  
"And what is this Ace?" Asks another man in the gang. The man known as Samson   
  
Samson is a big guy with short red hair and one blue and one green eye.  
  
"Well...."  
  
*BAM*  
  
Before he can finish the wall is blown out and a group of men slowly walk in.  
  
"NAZI!!" Yells Drag as he jumps up and pulls out a gun  
  
The Dragons pull out guns and start to shoot but there are few of them and many Nazis. The Nazis blow the Dragons away all but Drag and Rat. The two craw out the back while the Nazis kill everything moving.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
A bike shoots down the street on it is Christ. He cuts up the street as he goes leaving just a blur behind.   
  
"Here goes nothing" He says to himself as he shoots through the park  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Asks a fat guy on a bike  
  
The park belongs to the Nazis but only a few hang around there anymore. It's mostly Death-Rock and his boys. Death-Rock is the big fat guy with no hair dressed in ripped black jeans with a ripped black jean jacket with no sleeves. He just like all the Nazis wears a Nazi patch on his right arm.  
  
"Boys after that!" Death-Rock yells as he takes off after Christ  
  
"Here they come" Christ says to himself as he flies through the park  
  
Christ turns his bike around and heads back at the Nazis. He shoots past Death-Rock then pulls out a gun as the rest of the Nazis start to come at him he shoots. He takes about three Nazis off their bikes and that leaves three more counting Death-Rock. Christ stops the bike and waits for the rest to come back.  
  
"Come on boys" Christ gets ready to fire  
  
One of the Nazis is coming right for him  
  
*BAM*  
  
Christ hits the mother fucker right in the chest . His body flies into the other Nazi and knocks him off his bike.   
  
"Hey boy get ready to meet your maker" Says Death-Rock as he pulls up  
  
"You know what I hat? Nazis, man them fucks really piss me off"  
  
"Oh bitch you asking for it" Death-Rock stands up and goes for his gun  
  
*BAM*  
  
Christ shoots Death-Rock's hand the blood drips out   
  
"Fucker!!"  
  
"I get the feeling you don't like me much" Christ says as he gets ready to fire again  
  
Death-Rock jumps on his bike and takes off into the night.  
  
"God I hate them asses" Christ puts his gun away  
  
Meanwhile in an apartment downtown....  
  
A young woman with short black hair sits on her couch wearing a long dirty blue dress. She is "Mei" She sits up because it's the only way she knows her children can sleep safe. The Nazi attack everybody not and they take joy in it. So a pretty young woman and her children would make good laughs for them and Mei could not let that happen.   
  
In an old dirt lot outside of town.....  
  
"Kaneda!!" Yells an older man in a brown suit  
  
"yes sir Mr. Lee" Replies Kaneda  
  
"We need you back on the streets now"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The gangs are getting bigger and bader and with the Nazi..." Lee starts to shake his head.  
  
"I see but why would you want me?"  
  
"Kid why even ask? I mean you were the best for years after what you did with that Tetsuo kid"  
  
"I would really have to think about this"  
  
"You have no choice in this"  
  
"Excuses me?"  
  
"If you say no you be dead"  
  
"I see"  
  
"So lets go I got a car waiting"  
  
"Well if I have no choice"  
  
They start to walk over to a long black car.   
  
Sunrise....  
  
"Another day..." Christ sits on top of a building in the old city.  
  
"Something big something bad is coming. And I'm going to be right in the middle of it, right there to be the Judge. So get ready good people your day of Judgment his near and I hold your fates in my hands" 


End file.
